


1. Luna - Writober 2020

by ClioCronista



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, tsukimi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioCronista/pseuds/ClioCronista
Summary: Scritto per il Writober 2020.Una sera su un tetto, Shin e Touma. E tsukimi.
Relationships: Hashiba Touma | Rowen Hashiba/Mouri Shin | Cye Mouri
Kudos: 1





	1. Luna - Writober 2020

1 – LUNA

Lei era perfettamente tonda, brillante, enorme. L'aria attorno era limpida e insolitamente fredda, ma la nitidezza dell'etere rendeva quello tsukimi tecnicamente perfetto.  
Il ragazzo mosse per l'ennesima volta la schiena, non proprio a suo agio sulla gelida ceramiche blu del tetto. Mugugnò un lamento, stropicciò ancora una volta la coperta sui cui era steso e sbuffò verso la Croce del Sud, appena visibile.  
“Sbuffi per il freddo o la fame? Perchè io posso aiutarti solo per la seconda...” una voce sbucò, assieme alla testa cui apparteneva, oltre il contorno delle tegole. Le braccia del nuovo venuto poggiavano sulle ceramiche, nelle mani un sacchetto voluminoso, negli occhi che sbucavano oltre le braccia un pizzico di aria divertita.  
“Le tegole non sono proprio un comodo letto...”.  
“Io avevo proposto il prato”.  
“Lo so. Ma da qui la luna si vede benissimo. Ed è molto romantico. Non avevi detto di voler qualcosa di romantico?”.  
Una risatina precedette la risposta:  
“Gli spigoli delle tegole non sono esattamente la mia idea di romantico”.  
“Bocchan”.  
“Parla quello che mugugna se dorme anche solo per terra”.  
“Ti mostrerò il coniglio sulla luna, ringraziami!”.  
Il ragazzo col sacchetto in mano finì di arrampicarsi sul tetto, muovendosi con più disinvoltura di quanto non percepisse. Si accucciò con un sospiro e allungò il proprio corpo sulla coperta, di fianco al compagno.  
“Touma, se mai vedessi il coniglio crederei di essere uscito di senno!”.  
Il ragazzo al suo fianco si alzò a sedere, afferrò il sacchetto porto e guardò il compagno con aria di riprovazione.  
“Vorrà dire che siamo fortunati! Shin, il tuo lato romantico che fine ha fatto?!”.  
Shin scosse la testa e alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma allungò una mano in richiesta; Touma aprì il sacchetto e gli porse uno spiedino di mochi, lucidi e invitanti. Questi infilò in bocca la prima pallina e tornò con occhi curiosi alla luna.  
“È proprio bella, però...”.  
“È o non è una festa che celebriamo dall'antichità?” la voce da professore di Touma si alzò sulle loro teste. “I nobili di epoca Heian erano forse i più grandi fannulloni giapponesi della storia, ma hanno inventato delle belle usanze, devo ammetterlo”.  
Shin scoppiò a ridere, portandosi una mano alla bocca: il tono saccente del compagno, cui era abituato, riusciva ad avee un che di buffo che gli faceva perdere ogni autorevolezza. A volte, gli pareva di avere a che fare con un bimbo delle elementari che recitava a memoria la lezione del giorno.  
“Se ti sentisse Seiji...”.  
“Ma i Date non erano nobili!”.  
Ed ecco quel tono quasi di scuse, a specificare un dato assai fondamentale – per lo meno per Touma.  
“Certo che no. Ma Seiji è un professore di storia, potrebbe averne a male...”.  
Touma arricciò il naso, come era solito fare quando aveva il dubbio di indispettire Seiji – anche non in sua presenza.  
“Non vorrei, ma è la verità. Storicamente vero”.  
Due palline di mochi sparirono nella bocca di Touma come se fossero state delle mentine; Shin si morse il labbro per non ridacchiare, ma aveva sempre pensato che la sua bocca fosse particolarmente ampia. Perfino più grande di quella di Shu!  
“Torniamo alla luna” borbottà Shin pulendosi un angolo della bocca e guardando verso l'orlo del tetto con una punta di malinconia. “Peccato che non siano tornati in tempo...”.  
Un sospiro si alzò di nuovo dalle labbra di Touma.  
“Il lavoro a volte ci divide...” sussurrò muovendo una spalla contro quella del compagno. “Però...” e guardò l'ultimo mochi sulla sua stecca di bambù “siamo come il mochi. Praticamente indivisibili. O, meglio, siamo collosi ed elastici come il mochi”.  
Un'altra risata si alzò dal suo fianco; Shin aveva fatto scivolare una mano su quella libera di Touma, stringendola con tenerezza.  
“Una similitudine tutt'altro che banale... anche se mi hai ispirato un'immagine di noi fin troppo buffa”.  
“Poco romantica?”.  
Una piccola nuvola passò davanti alla luna, oscurando parte della sua luce sulla Terra. Shin ne approfittò per muoversi e baciare una guancia di Touma.  
“Cerchiamo il coniglio, Touma?”.


End file.
